


radiata

by Milieu



Series: 33 Day Guro Challenge [26]
Category: Gyossait (Video Game)
Genre: 33 Day Guro Challenge, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lovecraftian, Minor Violence, POV First Person, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milieu/pseuds/Milieu
Summary: A gardener, a goddess's heart, and a billion years of pain and resentment towards the god who abandoned them both.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 26 - Plants

Do you hear her voice, traveler?

Do you think she still breathes beneath the depths?

Surely she does. A divine being cannot die so easily.

Do you not see the wonderful flowers she now gifts to us?

I grew other flowers once. Small ones, delicate ones. Such colors as you couldn't possibly imagine, you who walk this once-green earth as a stranger.

That was before I found her heart. Before I heeded the message within its beating. Her gifts have changed. She knows what we desire.

And you, you have helped me to grow new flowers even as you rush to confront me for what you perceive as brutality. Who are you to speak of brutality? You, who tore apart your lover in a rage. You, who met her wrath towards your destructive gift with yet more destruction.

Hypocrite. Scoundrel. Murderer.

At least their deaths allow something to grow here, in this blasted wasteland. She could have repaired it all, you know. But you robbed her of that chance, scattered her blood and her body across the already-ravaged earth.

I am her heart now. I, Uzaza, now speak for the creations you abandoned. Feel how we all cried out in terror. Feel our pain. Feel how my brilliant steel flowers burn your palms and set your mind aflame.

Suffer. Suffer. Suffer. Suffer. Suffer.

Suffer, like we have at your hands and the hands of your vengeful whore.

For you are the only one who truly deserves it.


End file.
